Expectation
by littleyeoja
Summary: CHAP 1 UP! / "What we expect... not mean that's the reality" / WINNER feat. EXO and iKON fict / GENDERSWITCH for ALL uke! / Please leave review :3
1. Prolog

**Expectation**

**_"What we expect... not mean that's the reality"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Main cast:**

**Kim Jin Woo**

**Song Min Ho**

**Kang Seung Yoon**

**Nam Tae Hyun**

**Lee Seung Hoon**

**EXO member**

**iKon member**

**etc**

**(girl for all uke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/HURT/FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy readingg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita hubungan pacaran si ketua OSIS Kang Seung Yoon dan ketua klub vokal Nam Tae Hyun langsung merebak di seluruh penjuru Kirin High School dalam waktu kurang dari 4 jam. Wajar saja, Seungyoon menyatakan cinta pada Taehyun di tengah keramaian kantin dengan kedua tangannya menyodorkan sekotak coklat dan segenggam mawar putih

Kini hubungan keduanya menjadi pembicaraan panas di kalangan para murid, termasuk menyinggung tentang Mino yang diduga menyukai Taehyun atau Seungyoon yang pernah ditolak Jinwoo. Namun seakan sudah sepakat, keempat orang yang ramai dibicarakan enggan buka suara. Seungyoon dan Taehyun yang lebih memilih tempat sepi, Mino yang memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dengan volume keras lalu tenggelam dalam lembaran komik, dan Jinwoo yang memilih mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah

Angin menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat gelap Jinwoo, sedangkan sang pemilik rambut memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati tiupan angin yang menenangkan hatinya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya

"Luhan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim Jinwoo?", ucap si pelaku yang menepuk bahu Jinwoo yang ternyata adalah Luhan, sahabat sekaligus tetangganya

"Tak ada, aku hanya jengah pada orang-orang yang membicarakan Seungyoon dan Taehyun tapi masih bergosip dengan membawa namaku", ucap Jinwoo

"Yaah tapi ucapan mereka memamng benar kan? Kau menolak Seungyoon beberapa hari lalu", ucap Luhan lagi

"Aku tidak menolaknya. Aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak perlu melihat yang jauh, hanya cukup melihat bahwa di depan matanya ada yang lebih baik", ujar Jinwoo santai

"Kau terlalu dingin dan tertutup, Jinwoo-ya. Aku tau kau juga menyukai Seungyoon, mengapa menolak?"

"Kau tau persis apa alasanku Lu"

"Iya aku tau, tapi jangan karena pe-"

"Lagipula Taehyun lebih menyukai Seungyoon, bahkan sudah lama. Biarkan saja"

"Jadi kau tega membiarkan Taehyun jadi pelampiasan? Padahal jelas-jelas kau tau Seungyoon menyukaimu?"

"Tidak Lu. Perasaan itu bisa hilang dan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Perasaannya padaku akan hilang dan perasaannya pada Taehyun akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya perlu terbiasa, terbiasa bersama dengan Taehyun"

"Tapi ingat Jinwoo-ya, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kau tidak bisa memaksa Seungyoon untuk membunuh perasaannya padamu, kau pun juga tak bisa membunuh perasaanmu sendiri pada Seungyoon"

.

.

.

"YAAAA!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Seunghoon dan Jongin berusaha memanggil Mino, namun yang dipanggil masih juga tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari komiknya. Akhirnya Jongin menarik komik dari tangannya dan Seunghoon menarik earphone di telinga Mino

"YA! Kalian itu kenapa sih?", ucap Mino sewot

"Kau ini, mau telinganya pecah ya? Ckck", ucap Seunghoon

"Aku hanya muak mendengar murid-murid membicarakanku. Menggosipkanku menyukai Taehyun segala, cih mereka tak tau apapun"

"Slow bro, toh kenyataannya kan kau tidak menyukai Taehyun. Kau kan menyukai-"

Cklek

Suara pintu kelas terbuka memotong ucapan Jongin. Pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan tak lama kemudian Luhan dan Sehun masuk dan disusul dengan Jinwoo di belakangnya. Mata Mino tidak dapat dikelabui, ia tau Jinwoo habis menangis. Meskipun tidak terlalu keliatan, namun Mino masih cukup jeli untuk melihatnya. Rencana yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan... haruskah ia menjalankannya?

"Ck Jongin, kau ini apa-apaan? Aku kan memang benar menyukai Taehyun", ucap Mino keras keras hingga seluruh murid menatapnya. Termasuk kedua orang yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Itu Seungyoon dan Taehyun!

.

.

.

Yah ini baru prolog ya :v

Pendek? Memang sengaja hahaha

Ini adalah ff WINNER pertamaku, sebenarnya udah banyak plan di otak cuma baru ini yg sempet aku ketik hehe

Eotte? Please review ya :3


	2. Chapter 1

Krik.. krik..

Seolah merasa tidak mendengar ucapan Mino, Seungyoon segera menarik tangan Taehyun dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Seluruh murid (kecuali Jinwoo, Seunghoon, Jongin) merasa kecewa karena Seungyoon tidak merespon, bahkan terkesan tak dianggap. Mino hanya tertawa remeh sambil matanya mengikuti langkah Seungyoon lalu mengirimkan –fake- flying kiss untuk Taehyun

Yah, the game has begin... Rencana –sok- brilian Song Minho sudah mulai dijalankan

.

.

.

**Expectation**

**_"What we expect... not mean that's the reality"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Main cast:**

**Kim Jin Woo**

**Song Min Ho**

**Kang Seung Yoon**

**Nam Tae Hyun**

**Lee Seung Hoon**

**EXO member**

**iKon member**

**etc**

**(girl for all uke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/HURT/FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy readingg!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyukai seseorang akan secara tanpa sadar membuat kita memperhatikannya lebih banyak dari memperhatikan orang lain. Termasuk Seungyoon, ia sejak entah kapan mulai memperhatikan Jinwoo yang cenderung pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara di kelas. Bahkan Seungyoon hanya sering melihat Jinwoo mengobrol hanya dengan Luhan, murid kelas sebelah. Selebihnya, ia akan hanya bicara pada orang yang benar-benar diperlukan. Jinwoo bukan seorang kutu buku, namun ia juga bukan jajaran murid populer. Sedikit banyak pun Seungyoon tau mengenai hidup Jinwoo di luar sekolah. Jinwoo di luar sekolah pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Jinwoo di sekolah. Namun akan berbeda jika Jinwoo bertemu dengan anjing atau anak kecil, sikapnya akan berubah menjadi lebih hangat

.

**_Flashback on_**

**_._**

**_Jinwoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seekor puppy berwarna putih kecil ada di depannya. Ia menundukkan badannya lalu menggendong puppy itu sambil bermain-main dengan puppy itu_**

**_"Oke puppy manis, siapa namamu dan dimanakah majikanmu?", pupp itu menggoyangkan kepalanya hingga lonceng kecil di lehernya berbunyi. Disana ada belt kecil bertuliskan 'Candy' di lehernya_**

**_"Aaah namamu Candy, maja?"_**

**_Guk! Puppy itu menyalak senang karena dipanggil_**

**_"Geurae Candy-ya, dimana majikanmu h-"_**

**_"HUWAAAAAAAA CANDY EODDISEO?!"_**

**_Guk! Guk!_**

**_Bak drama, Candy melompat turun dari gendongan Jinwoo lalu berlari menuju suara tangisan majikannya_**

**_"Ah CANDY?! Kau kemana saja huhu aku mencarimu sejak tadi", ucap seorang anak kecil dengan mata seperti panda sambil memeluk Candy yang menjawab dengan gonggongan kecil. Jinwoo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyum manisnya yang langka itu. Senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan di sekolah. Senyum yang mampu menarik hati Kang Seungyoon dan Song Minho_**

**_._**

**_Flashback off_**

.

.

.

Sehun hanya menjadi pendengar setia ketika Luhan dan Jinwoo kembali berdebat tentang Seungyoon sesampainya mereka di kantin. Yah meskipun tidak dekat, namun sedikit banyak ia tau mengenai hidup Jinwoo melalui Luhan, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Sejujurnya Sehun sudah cukup muak, berita Seungyoon dan Taehyun kenapa harus dihebohkan seperti ini sih? Sehun tak paham, entah mereka kekurangan bahan obrolan atau bagaimana, tapi sungguh deh membicarakan Seungyoon dan Taehyun tak ada gunanya!, pikir Sehun heran campur tak percaya

"Lu hentikan, aku jengah", potong Jinwoo cepat. Ia cukup pusing karena ocehan Luhan yang masih belum berhenti

"Sehun juga pasti jengah kan?", sambung Jinwoo cepat sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara

"Maja Han, kita hargai saja keputusan Jinwoo. Bagaimanapun juga Jinwoo pasti sudah memikirkan seluruh resiko dalam membuat keputusan", ujar Sehun sambil mengusap bahu Luhan berusaha menenangkan. Akhirnya Luhan beralih menyeruput bubble tea taro nya untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Baiklah Jinwoo, aku tak akan membahasnya lagi", ucap Luhan menyerah. Jinwoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam 'terima kasih' lalu meminum iced americanonya dengan kalem

.

.

.

_Apa yang kau maksud ada di depan mataku adalah Taehyun?_

Pesan terakhir yang Seungyoon kirimkan ke line Jinwoo, pesan 8 hari yang lalu saat Seungyoon memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Jinwoo. Dan berakhir dengan... ya ditolak. Seungyoon hanya tertawa pelan melihat Jinwoo yang hanya me-read pesan line nya tanpa membalasnya. Ia lalu menaruh ponselnya di nakas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Bayang-bayang Jinwoo secara tiba-tiba menyeruak menelusupi pikirannya. Namun tak lama kemudian sosok Taehyun pun turut muncul. Seungyoon mengacak kasar rambutnya

"Ah! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Kang Seungyoon!"

.

.

.

Jinwoo berjinjit sambil sesekali melompat kecil demi mengambil sebuah kamus yang cukup tebal yang sialnya berada di rak teratas. Jinwoo meniup poninya sebentar lalu mencoba mencari akal. Masalahnya, ia tidak mungkin mengambil kursi di perpustakaan –kalau ia tak mau disemprot ocehan Miss Jung- mengenai kursi yang telah disalah pergunakan. Jinwoo masih sayang telinganya. Dengan tekad kuat, Jinwoo memutuskan untuk melompat lagi lalu langsung menarik buku kamus itu. Namun Jinwoo tidak menyangka jika buku kamus itu begitu berat, sehingga buku kamus itu jatuh di lantai dengan suara debuman samar. Berterima kasihlah pada alas karpet yang meredam kamus itu. Namun jangan lupakan juga nasib naas Jinwoo yang jatuh terduduk. Nampaknya kakinya terkilir. Jinwoo masih bertahan pada posisi duduknya sambil memijit pelan pergelangan kakinya. Setelah dirasa lebih baik, Jinwoo mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada rak buku sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi

"Butuh bantuan?"

.

.

.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sontak Jinwoo mendongak dan mendapati Taehyun berdiri angkuh di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jinwoo mengabaikan uluran tangan Taehyun lalu mencoba berdiri sendiri. Setelah Jinwoo berdiri, Taehyun membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jinwoo

"Apa kau mulai merasa menyesal Kim Jinwoo?", ujar Taehyun angkuh

"Maaf?", ucap Jinwoo tak paham

"Ck, apa kau menyesal telah menolak Seungyoon? Haha pastinya iy-"

"Tidak", jawab Jinwoo singkat. Taehyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jinwoo

"Apa? Haha masih saja munafik eoh? Lepaskan dulu topengmu sejenak Kim"

"Terserah padamu. Jika yang coba kau bicarakan padaku sekarang adalah tentang Kang Seungyoon, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah", ucap Jinwoo tegas lalu pergi menjauhi Taehyun

"Termasuk jika aku bertanya apakah kau pernah menyukai Seungyoon? Atau masih menyukainya?", pancing Taehyun. Jinwoo menoleh kearah Taehyun lalu berkata

"Kurasa otakmu stidak sebodoh itu kan sampai tidak mengerti apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu Nam Taehyun-ssi", lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan menjauhi Taehyun yang menatap Jinwoo marah dan tersinggung

.

.

.

Kim Jinwoo memang mungkin bukan anak kota. Ia datang dari sebuah pulau kecil yaitu pulau Imja, latar belakang kehidupannya juga tidak sempurna. Ayahnya hanya seorang nelayan, dan ibunya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Namun Jinwoo tidak merasa malu atau bagaimana, ia datang ke Seoul untuk belajar supaya pendidikannya tinggi dan mendapat pekerjaan yang baik. Ia ingin segera berhasil lalu memboyong kedua orangtuanya untuk hidup di Seoul. Belajar dan menjadi sukses adalah alasan mengapa Jinwoo disini, tinggal dan mengenyam pendidikan di Seoul. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk bermain atau untuk mengurusi hal yang disebut cinta. Ia suka jika hanya memiliki Luhan sebagai sahabatnya, hidupnya monoton dan yah.. ia menikmatinya. Setidaknya begitu sebelum Kang Seungyoon hadir dalam hidupnya

.

.

.

"Kemana Kim Jinwoo?", tanya Seungyoon pada salah satu pelayan. Ya, ternyata kafe tempat Jinwoo bekerja part-time adalah milik keluarga Seungyoon. Pelayan bername tag Sunny itu mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya

"Ah anu, yang kudengar dari manager Hwang sih katanya Jinwoo mengundurkan diri kemarin", ucap Sunny

"Mengundurkan diri?", tanya Seungyoon lagi. Sunny hanya mengangguk lalu tak lama kemudian pamit kembali ke dapur. Meninggalkan Seungyoon dengan penuh tanya

.

.

.

"Jinwoo-ya antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 08 ya! Hati-hati membawanya", ucap Song ahjumma dari loket dapur. Jinwoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam langsung mengambil nampan lalu memindahkan mangkuk-mangkuk ramen itu keatas nampan lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati ke meja nomor 8

"Permisi, satu ramen dengan seafood tanpa sayur, satu ramen pedas dengan telur setengah matang, dan satu ramen spesial", ucap Jinwoo sambil menata mangkuk-mangkuk ramen beserta minumannya di meja

"Hei nona duduklah sebentar", ucap ahjussi ahjussi itu. Namun Jinwoo berusaha tidak memperdulikan dan langsung pamit pergi, namun rupanya para ahjussi itu tidak mau menyerah. Mereka berusaha menarik tangan Jinwoo, namun Jinwoo berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Saat hampir saja Jinwoo berteriak, sebuah tangan menahan tangan ahjussi itu lalu menghempasnya kasar

"Ya ahjussi, gangguan macam apa ini? Makanlah yang banyak dan jangan ganggu yeoja ini lagi", ucap namja itu lalu menarik tangan Jinwoo pergi menjauh

"Nanti jangan biarkan dirimu kesana lagi sebelum mereka pergi", ucap namja itu. Jinwoo mengangguk

"Gomawo Mino-ya", ucap Jinwoo. Namja yang ternyata adalah Mino itu mengangguk lalu duduk di salah satu bangku

"Pesan satu ramen seafood tanpa udang dan semangkuk nasi, minumnya cola large", ucap Mino lancar. Jiinwoo dengan cekatan mencatat pesanan Mino

"Ok, ditunggu sebentar ya tuan Song", ucap Jinwoo sambil bercanda lalu pamit ke dapur. Mino terus memperhatikan Jinwoo sampai menghilang dari pandangannya lalu menghela napas

"Haaah... bagaimana aku tidak tertarik padamu Jinwoo-ya"

.

tbc

.

.

YEEE AKHIRNYA APDET JUGA BHAKK

MAAF YA UDAH NGARETTTTTTT ABIS BEHAHAHAHA

MAKASIIIH BGT RESPONNYA BAIK :"

REVIEW LAGI? :3


End file.
